


Comfortable

by betawhitewolf



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawhitewolf/pseuds/betawhitewolf
Summary: After a hard day Caleb takes watch with Beau as Fjord unknowingly cuddles him
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Caleb Widogast, Fjord/Caleb Widogast, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 6
Kudos: 185





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> More widofjord!!! I demand more widofjord be written!! 
> 
> Also I hope this makes sense all together :') I was being purely self-indulgent again.

Caleb has never been more thankful than right now that he had learned Leomund's Tiny Hut. 

The awful cold of the Empire being flushed away as the dome closes around himself and his friends has been the biggest relief of their shitty evening. 

Though even now with the cold behind them Caleb aches from wounds that a pack of stray Gnolls had inflicted upon the group. 

The wizard shifts in obvious pain and discomfort as he settles along the warming ground on his stomache a quite groan punches out of him as he lays across an opened wound.

He barley gets himself comfortable before a sharp gasp catches his ear.

"You have an arrow in your back Caleb!" Jester's voice suddenly trills from somewhere behind him. 

"Ja, that makes sense for how this day has gone." Caleb grumbles into his arms in responds.

"Here let me get it out for him." 

"No! Wait, Beau-!" 

Before Caleb can even react there's a sudden searing pain licking up his side as the arrow that had been lodged in his skin was quickly removed. 

Caleb lets out a loud groan that pitches into a whine as the familar sticky feeling of blood warms into his coat. 

"Shit, fuck! I don't have any healing left! Cad!" 

"I don't either, I'm tapped. do we have bandages?" 

"Yeah I have some! Here Caleb we'll heal everybody in the morning." 

Caleb huffs his agreement as he's pretty sure any other sound he makes will be a scream. Jester is surprisingly gentle as she bandages his wounds, even though her voice holds a tone of amused annoyance as she bickers with Beau about the arrow. 

After awhile Caleb tunes them out, waiting until his pain eventually fades into numbness before he shifts out of the way so the rest of them can throw down bedrolls and get comfortable for the night. 

Caleb sits himself up just as Nott settle's beside him and Fjord ends up on his other side Caducus easily slipping into a space between the Half-Orc and Yasha. 

Beau sits across from him getting comfortable as Jester uses her for a pillow. 

"I am going to take first watch." Caleb hears himself say before his mind properly catches up to his mouth.

"I'll take it with you." Beau chirps automatically. 

Caleb gives her a small nod of thanks as he settles back his eyes already focusing on the woods as his family slowly falls asleep.

The two of them sit in comfortable silence for awhile, the air mildly tense as they watch the woods. 

Caleb is startled out of it as a heavy weight lands in his lap. Quickly looking down Caleb sees Fjord's arm slung over his legs as the Half-Orc at somepoint had moved towards him. 

Caleb stares down in pure confusion at the Warlock as his brain trys to catch up to his racing heart.

Though Beau's choked laughter knocks it back into gear as Caleb flushes up to his ears before he shoots her a sharp look. 

Beau just continues to laugh until Jester smacks at her and grumbles from her lap as she rolls to bury her face into Beau's thigh. 

"Sorry, that's just amazing, I would have never taken Fjord for a cuddler." 

Caleb huffs in mild disgruntlement before he settles back again careful to not dislodge or distirb Fjord.

"Ja, it is most likely just because it is so cold outside." 

"But it's warm in here?" Beau murmur's back in confusion her nose wrinkling up along with it. 

"The ground is still mildly cold." Caleb points out trying to fight his flush as Fjord grumbles and moves closer to him. 

"Sure Cay." Beau sounds a little too knowing for Caleb's liking but he nods back anyways.

They let silence take over again as both of them return to their respective watch. 

Eventually as the time ticks on the sound of Beau's snoring catches his ear and Caleb glances over at her to find her curled over Jester fast asleep. 

The wizard silently agrees with her as he struggles to keep himself up for a little bit longer just in case. 

After awhile it gets to hard for him to focus so Caleb gives in.

With a tired sigh he summons Frumpkin into his hands, "Can you watch the woods for us?" 

Frumpkin mews quietly in responds to him.

Caleb hums as he presses a soft kiss to the cats head before putting him outside of the bubble allowing the cat to find a safe place to watch them from before he turns to the issue of laying down. 

Fjord, as the night had progressed, had ended up moving closer to Caleb and now had both of his arms around the Humans waist and his face nestled into his thigh. 

Caleb sighs hoping beyond belief that when he goes to move the Half-Orc's arms he'll stay asleep. 

After a few seconds of silently staring and hyping himself up, Caleb moves his hands to pry the Orc's arms off of him. 

Surprisingly Caleb Gets himself slightly free before the arms clamp around him again. 

The sigh that follows is long and drawn out but a hint of fond amusement colors it as a he finally gives up and just shakes at Fjord's shoulder. 

It takes a couple of trys to get Fjord to respond to him and once he does he just grumbles for a second before he goes limp again. 

Caleb huffs as he continues to shake him eventually getting him to at least let go so the Wizard can lay down. 

Once he's free he silently mourns the lost of the others body heat for a moment before with one final look around he settles himself against the ground. 

As he twist to get comfortable an arm finds its way around his waste again.

Caleb tenses up under the hold as he's tugged back into Fjord's chest the Half-Orc mumbling something to him in Orc as he settles down again and falls back asleep. 

Caleb lays in stunned silence for a moment as his brain processes and catches up.

He's sure Fjord has no idea what he's doing, after all the other had taken several hard hits so he was probably pretty out of it at the moment. 

But Caleb still stays perfectly still for awhile just listening to everybody around him until Fjord nuzzles into his hair. 

With a slightly defeated and fond sigh Caleb allows himself to settle down into the others grip. 

For as long as he can Caleb basks in Fjord's warmth and comfort before sleep comes to claim him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you did/didn't enjoy have a good day/night! Thank you again for stopping by!


End file.
